bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurogawa Yamasawa
Kurogawa Yamasawa (山沢 黒川, Yamasawa Kurogawa) is a Fullbringer and Gemischt Quincy born and raised in Aizuwakamatsu. Her mother, an Echt Quincy of considerable power, often attracted hollows during her daily activities. And such there were numerous situations in which both she and her husband, a high-spec human, found themselves fighting to protect their family. Ultimately, Kurogawa Yamasawa was imbued with considerable hollow Reiryoku as a fetus within her mothers womb. Sadly, even as a halfling, the hollow energy which existed at the center of her soul created an internal conflict due to her lacking the "anti-bodies" needed to resist the poisonous nature of hollow reiryoku. And such she spent nearly a decade confined to a bed slowly deteriorating, the process lessened by her being only half Wuincy. It was only when she subconsciously became aware of her power of Fullbring that she was able to heal herself. Afterwards, Kurogawa was able to take advantage of her status as a Fullbringer and a Quincy. However, this unique ability extended beyond the physical realm and affected her emotionally. The doctors and her parents noted that she never cried after birth. She possessed dead eyes and a face devoid of feelings. Kurogawa's deadened persona only became more prominent as she grew through her childhood years and into adolescence. Despite the inability to form genuine relationships and harsh perspective, Kurogawa Yamasawa found continuous popularity throughout her years in school. She was considered the ultimate challenge. Hundreds desired to melt her heart and become the only light of her blacked eyes. And without emotions hindering her judgement, Kurogawa was able to apply logic to the toughest situations. Fortunately, Kurogawa's father decided to involve his daughter in Kendo from a young age. She embodied the spirit of the samurai; a warrior who would slaughter thousands without a reasonable cause. She was obedient. Dominate. A woman who could send fear into the opponent, the judges and the audience with a single glare. This warrior's spirit turned Kurogawa into a competition winning Kendo practitioner. She has attended the finest educational institutions through various Kendo scholarships, grants and programs; and has travelled across Asia and the west to compete against the finest masters. Fellow masters project that Kurogawa Yamasawa can potentially be the first female to achieve the ranking of Eighth Dan when she becomes eligible at 46. Kurogawa awakened her focus during a match against an opponent more than twice her size. The overwhelming challenge should have caused her to have experienced even the slightest fear. But instead, she had kept a mind of complete tranquility. Her initial Fullbring appeared as an alteration to both her mind and spirit. After achieving victory, she realized that her body possessed a certain enhancement. She could reach speeds that surpassed the fastest humans and demonstrated strength capable of breaking Shinai against opponents. Her father decided to explain his understanding of the afterlife and its connection to humanity. He also took her to a nearby hollow which he had sensed earlier, and ordered her to defeat it as a test of might. After the flawless victory, her father began training Kurogawa in spiritual matters in order to create the perfect warrior. He contacted a former friend and offered Kurogawa as a leader in the newly established Basara, after which she was designated the team leader of Team Hajime. Appearance Families, friends and doctors who were present to Kurogawa's first hours of life noted that she possessed empty eyes. A certain face of a warrior whose seen thousands of battles during her past lives. She rarely smiled and only cried when hungry or soiled. Genuine laughter was a spectacle which appeared during moments of absolute bliss. She inherited dark brown hair which grew at an alarming rate compared to other girls her age and was kept in a variety of ponytails. Kurogawa's parents brought her loose and plain dresses as opposed to pretty yet restrictive clothing worn by fellow children. And as she grew older, her taste in color and style was solidified. She chooses apparel that allow her to transition swiftly into a battle ready stance without risking openings. As an adult, her wardrobe consist of a black uniform with a matching skirt, leggings and sneakers. Her hair is kept hanging loosely behind her back. Kurogawa is considered a rare beauty in her grade ranking. She has flawless skin, a petite build and skin that is light with a touch of blush. During the rare instances of her smiling, it is a small yet satisfying curve that fits her face perfectly. A certain softness found within the hardest soul. The warmth that follows grasping something frozen. She is of average height for those of her hometown while possessing the athletic build of a Kendo master. As expected of Kurogawa, she is known for walking around with two Shinai tied at her waist. When she is competing against an opponent, Kurogawa wears the traditional kendōgu used in Kendo competitions. While she despises wearing men during matches and practice, Kurogawa Yamasawa is known to wear hers when competing or during official matches. Her Kote are special gloves possessing articulated fingers to help with maneuvering her Shinai without restriction. Kurogawa's favorite Dō is comprised of a lacquered bamboo, and is slightly curved to help absorb the rare instance of contact but refrain from hindering her movement. While Bang jokes that the thin breastplate is due to her lacking a matured body, she usually wears a sports bra which helps keep her from requiring a larger piece of armor. She is known for wearing the average black tare around her waist which covers her groin completely. Her tare also possesses a Nafuda which reads Kurogawa instead of her father's dojo-a trait many regard as disrespectful. She keeps her hair tied in a ponytail during combat and refrains from wearing clothing that would get in the way of her movements. She is infamous for removing her footwear before battle due to practicing combat in such a manner in her father's dojo. Personality Kurogawa's Fullbring is considered a potent energy which took a passive influence on her personality. Behaving in the manner similar to a hollow's aura, her concentrated skills devastated her ability to experience and express emotions. As a child, Kurogawa rarely smiled; a weird trait for the heiress to one of Kyoto's prominent families. The countless gifts and endless affection appeared to actually annoy her. Contrarily, she seemingly preferred challenges and competitions as opposed to useless ramblings and gossip perform by young girls. Whether it involved defeating the boys in masculine games or outsmarting the other children who believed themselves geniuses, Kurogawa appeared as someone unable to enjoy the finer things in life. She grew up with a strict sense of obedience to both her parents and ancestors, enough that surrounding adults thought she was simply a mindless heiress being groomed for inheriting wealth. Quiet. Easily unnoticed yet impossible to forget. Young boys would eat their heart out trying to figure out the young girl. Perhaps the greatest affect of her Fullbring was the destruction of fear and confusion. The young girl feared nothing and preferred to experience life without questions. However, her odd personality matured once her powers were further awakened. Kurogawa appears as a cold warrior unable to process human emotions. She can keep her composure against enemies who are beyond comprehension. But this unique ability carries over to her normal life. She rarely acknowledges others and seemingly lives the day for herself. When people question her over trivial matters, her answers are kept relatively short and to the point. She avoids useless conversations and despise people who lecture. Kurogawa prefers isolation and solitude despite her popular status. As the center of attention, she is the eye of the storm. A quiet space surrounded by the chaos of human nature. Her inability to display surprise, fear and doubt causes others to fear approaching her. Kurogawa rarely appears happy to see people; a trait which causes those to fawn over her suppose coolness. Kurogawa appears distant to those around her and attempts to remain untouched both physically and emotionally. She regards her school crowd as people who choose to follow her, and cares little if their decision gets them killed. Kurogawa's matured personality caused a strife in her relationship with her parents. She disregarded her father's goal of creating the perfect spiritual warrior and pursued her passion in Kendo. She began skipping her father's lessons and avoided classes to compete in distant tournaments. Swordsmanship became the center of her focus. The aftermath being her developing a personality and mindsets similar to the samurai of old. Devoid of surprise, Kurogawa is known for wearing a face of boredom and condescension. She has witnessed sudden death without looking away and appeared unfazed by the creation of life. She appears to comprehend situations she is unable to grasp, leading to allies following her without question. Her friends noted that throwing parties for Kurogawa was useless for she once walked passed a group of celebrating family members without glancing in their direction. Even without the slightest knowledge of an event, Kurogawa is unable to display the surprise normally exhibited by humans. Unable to experience fear, she is a headstrong girl who welcomes challenges without hesitation. She charged into battle when the Yamasawa head ordered her to kill her first hollow. Mysterious situations do not pose a threat to Kurogawa who believes the only chance of victory is by experience. She is considered a person without doubt; a woman capable of following her heart and mind's decision without worrying about the ramifications. If she believes a certain decision or path is correct, she will jump onto the road while abandoning hesitation. Contrarily, Kurogawa possesses the ability to display and experience positive emotions. Those closest to her have stated that she generally enjoys the company of people similar to her, such as her rival, but refrains from showing it externally. It is through subconscious tendencies and small actions that one can tell whether or not she cares for someone. She demonstrates the normal symptoms of being a female such as an infatuation with cute things. While she despises anyone who treats her with the damsel motif, she is willing to die for those who actually care about her wellbeing As opposed to those who follow her out of admiration, she only respect those who stands beside her as a companion. Kurogawa believes that humans should be free to choose their own decision and path and despises any who attempts to restrict it. History Kurogawa was born in Aizuwakamatsu Japan and is the daughter of a wealthy High-Spec businessman and an Echt Quincy. Her family possesses a strong connection in the old city which extends into both physical and spiritual matters. Her paternal lineage descended from , the famous Onna-bugeisha who helped defend the Fukushima domain during the infamous Battle of Aizu. The current head of the Yamasawa, a spiritually aware human, desired to continue the family tradition of producing offspring capable of interacting with the spiritual realm and such sought a woman whose spiritual pressure would either match or surpass his own. The Yamasawa elder found himself following the trail of a powerful signature. One which was the polar opposite to his own. It lead him to a beautiful, fair skinned warrior firing thousands of arrows upon an army of hollows. Recalling, Yamasawa senior considered it love at first sight. One which only two warriors could share as they relished the battlefield. Several years past and they were engaged followed by marriage. Eventually, Kurogawa Yamasawa was born. Sadly, the child was a human of Quincy composition but with a soul whose center was that of a hollow. Unknowingly, the countless battles that the Yamasawa's encountered due to their high spiritual pressure contaminated the fetus. And while a normal human would have survived the process, Kurogawa's physical status as a quincy meant she lacked the anti-bodies to resist the hollow presence in her spirit. Luckily her status as a halfling slowed the deterioration that pure bred Quincy underwent when injected with hollow energy. Disappointed by unable to simply kill their child, the Yamasawa resolved to have several other children while tending to their daughter. She would become a princess among warriors, or so her father hoped. During her tenth year, confined to a bed and unable to move, Yamasawa heard screaming from her father's room. Each powerful shout followed by the sound of bamboo smacking against leather. It drew her attention. Although the universe dictated she would be a sickly child, Kurogawa found the energy to crawl out of bed and follow the source of the commotion. She reached deep inside and literally felt the soul of her legs, pulling on them so that they moved. A strenuous process which transformed a two minute walk into a five minute crawl. Eventually she stumbled upon her father training her brothers in Kendo. Watching them clash, their spirits being expressed by powerful shouts ignited in her something which laid dormant. A desire to battle. She could feel her soul burn with passion as she started to deny her fate. She continued to pull on her soul for several years, searching deep inside for power to draw upon so that she could one day partake in the activities. As she did so, doctors noted that her bodies deterioration not only halted but began to reverse. Eventually she managed to perform something which neither her parents nor caretakers would have suspected. She unknowingly and subconsciously used Fullbring upon herself and drew upon the hidden power which lays dormant in every spirit. The memories of intense pain and the sensation of failure were etched deep into her soul. But alongside those feelings of hopelessness was a stronger memory of inspiration formed from the day she watched her father and brother partake in a serious kendo session. The Yamasawa head was delighted when he saw that his daughter managed to overcome the mysterious ailment. Not only had she performed a miracle on herself, the young warrior appeared stronger than her siblings. She underwent harsh training from the minute she could walk; from continuous lessons in the ancient art of Kendo to the foundations of spiritualism. She learned the connection between the afterlife and human realm and performed ancient ceremonies long forgotten by heiresses. When Kurogawa was not subjected to schoolwork, she was reading old text and weapon manuals in hopes of making up for lost years. Her family noted that she appeared to be able to absorb memories from objects, attributing to a faster rate of learning. But her father became fixated on awakening the dormant power within, the energy which lead to her healing and transforming into the perfect warrior. This fixation kept her focused on becoming a warrior capable of slaying beast, while erasing the chance to actually experience the actual joy of childhood. Fortunately, they passed onto her the importance of the human heart and spirit. They taught her compassion and sympathy yet placed them as weaknesses that hinder a warrior in dire situation. Kurogawa became a warrior in the garden as opposed to a gardener in war. She, as a sword of humanity, should never subjugate herself to human emotions but strive to protect the humanity of others. Kurogawa was imbued with the belief that she is nothing more than a sacrifice for others to enjoy life. A demon who fights demons. Regardless, Kurogawa continued her training without a sign of regret or disagreement, obediently following the Yamasawa orders. To better gain an understanding of human nature and the personality traits of mankind, Kurogawa was told to enlist in one of her school's many clubs. She chose to join the Kendo club since it was the closest program to what she understood. Her comprehension of spiritualism and the usage of swordsmanship made her one of the team's greatest combatants. Enough to defeat several grown men consecutively. Unknowingly, her spirit began to react to the enjoyment she felt when crossing weapons against an opponent. The connection created by understanding one's opponent beyond a verbal level. Sadly, The Yamasawa head was ultimately disappointed in the lack of spiritual progress. Kurogawa appeared more focus on winning her competitions than actually making progress. She started shirking her duties as the future heiress of both her father's company and as a spiritualist; and Kurogawa's cold persona allowed her to disappoint her parents without regret. When Kurogawa was fifteen, she went up against an opponent who was a newly declared 4th Dan practitioner. Her father was present during the competition only to see if her passion was legitimate. But the intense match managed to shock numerous spectators who were unable to believe that a young girl could threaten an actual adult. She moved with a certain understanding of the connection between mind body and spirit without succumbing to the four deadly sins of Japanese fencing. Kurogawa felt something flick in the back of her mind. She understood the movements and intentions of her opponent and managed to claim victory. After the match, the Yamasawa head revealed that he sensed the sudden change in her soul during the match. She had finally awakened the initial form of her Fullbring, One Full Point''. It was then he chose to explain the importance of souls and how they affected everyday life. Perhaps he was wrong in forcing Kurogawa to blossom in a manner similar to her mother. Maybe catering to her ambition by combining it with spiritual training was the correct path to take. Kurogawa defeated her first hollow in three steps. She was soon considered a prodigious spiritualist capable of surpassing their ancient ancestors of the Yamasawa household. One even referred to her as the reincarnation of Takeko Nakano after witnessing a match between Kurogawa and a former sensei. Unfortunately she lacked the ability to understand human nature due to the potent energy imbued within. So upon turning eighteen, the Yamasawa head had Kurogawa apply to a college in Osaka where she would hopefully mature; and upon return become eligible to inherit the company and family estate. Kurogawa joined Basara in the months following in order to fully master her humanity by becoming a guardian of the human world. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsman: Kurogawa is an expert of modern day Kendo who specializes in the usage of the Shinai. She was trained by both her father and several masters from the moment she could walk. Before discovering the source of her special abilities, her masters and father had hoped to switch her to a form of Ono-ha Ittō-ryū (小野派一刀流) using an actual katana. But upon awakening One Full Point, Kurogawa focused upon the mastery and usage of the Shinai; the source of her supernatural talents. Her main choice for a weapon is a Daito Shinai, a longer variation of the shinai that allows her to focus upon the strength of her strikes rather than the swiftness. She can manipulate and maneuver the blade without wasting strength and energy, efficiently alternating the trajectory of her strikes during combat. Alternatively, Kurogawa is also able to utilize a variation of the Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流) she created after watching a Nitō practitioner's match during her teenage career. Although ranked as a 4th Dan Kendōka (剣道家), Lady Yamasawa demonstrates enough efficiency to defeat those of the 6th Dan without relying on a supernatural boost. Her Shinai is a deadly weapon against humans, as she has defeated human opponents with minimal effort. Lady Yamasawa is proficient in multiple groups of Waza. Her style of combat revolves mostly on strength and durability rather than evasion and precision. She attacks with the intent to kill in one strike, and evades in order to avoid damage completely. And such, her choice in the groups of techniques vary around the aforementioned concepts. Of course she is able to practice other techniques belonging to different groups. However those that are compatible with her persona are utilized at maximum efficiency while the others often leave vital openings in her form. Primarily, she is prefers the approach of Shikake-waza the group known for Offensive or aggressive strikes against enemies. Her attacks are ferocious and fierce. Even without the usage of supernatural skills, she strikes an opponent with the destruction of a silent tsunami. Kurogawa prefers to utilize Shikake-waza from the Jōdan-no-kamae positioning due to the unique formation where she possesses the ability to obscure the length of the Shinai and create a threatening appearance. She uses the Shikake-waza without fear, doubt and hesitation; allowing her to break through defenses or challenge enemy offenses with an iron heart. Another benefit of her aggressive approach towards battle is the usage of the Harai-waza; strikes meant to brea the opponent's stance by deflecting their oncoming attack. After becoming a Kendōka of the 4th Dan, Lady Yamasawa began practicing strikes which belonged to the Suriage-waza; techniques designated for deflecting an oncoming attacks upwards and then striking one's opponent. The Suriage-waza is also useful for disrupting the balance of the opponent so she can finish the enemy swiftly. Kurogawa is a practitioner of the five basic stances practiced in Kendo and a master of theJōdan-no-kamae. Her ability to switch between the varying stances allows Lady Yamasawa to approach situations differently. She can overwhelm opponents by alternating and throw off enemies who believe they have her figured out. To her, predictability is the step before death. The following stances are useable with both a Daito Shinai and shoto. *'Chūdan-no-kamae' (中段の構え): Firstly, she is able to utilize the fundamental stance known as the Chūdan-no-kamae. Although her left foot is kept slightly behind the right with the left heel somewhat elevated, both of her feet are ultimately parallel and her hips are facing the opponent. She keeps her shoulders relaxed and spine upright. She assumes this stance against opponents she regard as weak or foolish. Overall this stance eliminates overwhelming power and swiftness for balance between the two forces as well as control over her weapon. She assumes Chūdan-no-kamae when preparing to strike an opponent with one movement to a revealed opening. *'Jōdan-no-kamae' (上段の構え); Kurogawa learned the Jōdan-no-kamae immediately after gaining an understanding of the Chūdan-no-kamae. However, the Jōdan-no-kamae is perhaps the one stance that she mastered completely and the stance she prefers over the other five. The Jōdan-no-kamae compliments her focus on the usage of techniques belonging to the Shikake-waze group of attacks. She raises the Shinai over her head and keeps the saki-gawa pointing backwards and the taka facing upwards, prepared to strike her opponent immediately. This stance, although considered the most aggressive, is also the one with the weakest defense due to leaving a vast area of her body vulnerable. Fortunately, both her Fullbring and natural atmosphere is enough to force the opponent into extreme caution. They fear the aggressive appearance of the stance and such refrain from approaching. Also, the weapon's distance is considered impossible to accurately judge due to the Shinai being held above her head. *'Gedan-no-kamae' (下段の構え): When opponents are aggressive towards Kurogawa, she switches to the Gedan-no-kamae in order to counter and create an opening. While useful, this specific stance focuses on solitary positioning, which hinders her enjoyment of aggressiveness. She keeps her footing similar to the Chūdan-no-kama but her Shinai is held at a lower-level, towards the waist and ankle. Her usage of the Gedan is often prerequisites for the Suriage waza group of techniques, where Lady Yamasawa deflects oncoming strikes and counters. *'Hassō-no-kamae' (八相（八双）の構): Lady Yamasawa's second favorite stance, the Hassō-no-kamae is a posture where she places her left foot forward, and keeps her sword held upright with the hilt in front of the right shoulder. The usage of this stance compliments her style of combat by utilizing a strike similar to the Jōdan-no-kamae. However, the greatest advantage of the Hassō is the ability to strike from any direction. Granting her the ability to utilize the Shikake waza from various locations. As a descendant of and a woman of Aizuwakamatsu, the Hassō stance's compatibility with the Naginata gives her a certain heartwarming sensation. When wielding a Naginata, Lady Yamasawa takes the Hassō as the primary stance in combat. *'Waki-gamae' (脇構): Kurogawa only resorts to the Waki-gamae when she is preparing to strike the opponent without leaving her initial position. The Waki-gamae is a form where she places the blade behind her person in order to mask the exact length and orientation of the weapon. Allowing her to strike an opponent with a sudden surprise. Enhanced Strength: Kurogawa Yamasawa is a warrior who possesses surprising strength for a woman of her stature and build. Without her supernatural talent, she can dispatch multiple enemies several times her size and subdue opponents immediately. Kurogawa's strength transforms her Shinai into deadly weapons capable of crushing bones upon impact. She has defended herself against threatening gangs wielding knives and swords with only her Shinai. Lady Yamasawa's spiritual powers have granted her an enhanced level of physical strength that is considered unattainable by human methods. She can deflect strikes of considerable power and smash the mask of hollow with a single stroke of her Shinai. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Kurogawa Yamasawa inherited a high level of endurance, enough that she can continuously battle without losing her breath. Her ability to endure prolonged matches and threats stems from a mastery over breathing; Lady Yamasawa often states that those who breath with their shoulders are quicker to fall. She maximizes on the primary muscle group for respiration located in the abdominal area; resulting in Lady Yamasawa requiring lesser inhales while taking longer yet slower breaths. Enhanced Durability:Kurogawa Yamasawa is a woman of incredible durability, capable of undergoing intense punishment without flinching. She has had her bones broken and body smashed by monsters while glaring coldly at her enemies. Damage does not deter the female warrior who will continue until she achieves victory. Her enhanced durability is pushed to the utmost limits by her spiritual power, which forms a certain defensive armor around her person. High Spiritual Power: Kurogawa Yamasawa possesses an amount of energy that is above the average Fullbringer, capable of matching high seated officers of the Soul Society. Upon joining Basara, Shunsui Kyōraku stated that upon her death, Kurogawa Yamasawa is destined to become a powerful shinigami of captain standards. However, her true skill is the efficient usage of her energy as opposed to the wasteful nature of beings of unimaginable power. Each strike only distributes enough energy to dispatch an enemy. She moves to kill rather than frighten as a silent lightning bolt darts across the night sky. Kurogawa Yamasawa embodies the ideal of the samurai code and preserves the ancient warrior aura for future generations. Reishi Manipulation: Despite focusing on her status as a Fullbringer, Kurogawa Yamasawa is still a Quincy by genetic composition and such primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere before combining it into his own reservoir. Although her mother is an Echt Quincy, Kurogawa Yamasawa's hollow influence made it impossible for her to actually form weapons and complex constructs. And such uses this ability for more supportive purposes. *'Hirenkyaku Practitioner': Yamasawa is adept in the usage of Hirenkyaku. While she prefers to use Fullbring enhanced movement, her skill with Hirenkyaku is considerable enough to catch other Quincy off guard. Unfortunately she states that the Hirenkyaku's evasive nature is unfitting for a true practitioner of he Samurai Code. Keen Intellect: Fullbring One Full Point: One Full Point is a Kendōka's hunger for Ippon, or the successful strike against an opponent which overcomes the strongest defense and sharpest skill. Warriors of the sword are forced to embody the Way of Sword while disregarding the emotional chains created by one's humanity. Unfortunately, the philosophies of the sword coerces one to abandon their soul for power, strength and tranquility. Ultimately becoming killing machines bounded only by honor and responsibility. One Full Point embodies the concepts that Kendōka follow religiously and materializes their purposes and meanings within Lady Yamasawa. It is called a potent Fullbring whose excess energy has influenced her personality from the second she drew breath. Kurogawa Yamasawa awakened her Fullbring during a match where she faced an opponent of several higher ranks. She willingly enveloped her mind, body and spirit with the Kendōka Way of Life. The young Onna-Bugeisha claims that the sense of self she experiences during matches sparked the awakening for her Fullbring. Lady Yamasawa felt that being the heiress of a wealthy family with ancient ties to famous ancestors created a certain image. A false being known as Lady Kurogawa Yamasawa, the quiet, calm and collected sword master whose only purpose is to further the Yamasawa name and tradition. Contrarily her rawest emotions are revealed when combatting against a worthy opponents. She acts in a manner independent of her parents, masters and elders. While they preach self-restraint and non-aggression, the young Yamasawa heir attacks with anger and ferocity. Kurogawa considers the Shinai she wields during matches as catalyst of this transformation and awakening, making them the object that acts as the source of her Fullbring. *'Completed Form': One Full Point is unique in the sense that she is able to invoke it through other Shinai as long as she possesses an understanding of their composition. Lady Yamasawa covers her body with black liquid which hardens immediately. Forming a kote (小手?),dō (胴''), and '''tare' (垂れ). The kote are leathery gauntlets designed with fully articulated fingers for a more natural control over the weapon. Her dō, a gently curving stomach and chest protector, resembles the actual composition of lacquered bamboo yet provides protection rivaling actual armor. Additionally, the dō forms in a manner that is both slim and fitting without hindering her maneuverability. Unlike her normal practicing uniform, her tare is a thin flap with the symbols for One Full Hit located on the Nafuda. One Full Point does not produce a men in it's activation, for she believes it hinders her visage's natural properties of fear inducement. **'Kiai': Kiai is the physical representation of one's spirit brought about into the physical realm through a shout of equivalent power. Kendōka often utilize the Kiai to strike fear into the opponent or bring about victory without actual contact. It is the descendant of the battle cry of a samurai spreading his existence as the harbinger of death across the realm. Masters often declare that those with a strong soul have an even greater Kiai while warriors of a weak spirit produce soft growls. However there exist men and women who wield powerful souls but exhibit a certain air of tranquility or mysterious. Warriors who understand the power in one's silence and can utilize a fear capable of overwhelming the strongest heart. It is the symbolization of one peering into the deepened abyss and feeling it return an overwhelming glare. Kurogawa is an example of a warrior whose atmosphere betrays her Kiai. She is a silent storm ominously approaching the shore. Stoic, Kurogawa wields a powerful soul embedded within her physical being. And such, the explosive energy of her soul is constricted by a silent, calm and collected visage. Unable to escape, the energy becomes a dormant gas tank awaiting ignition. One Full Point transfers the explosive soul a different channel, her attacks. Lady Yamasawa's Shinai releases a powerful concussive pulse whenever it contacts an opponent or their weapon. The sudden outburst amplifies the physical power of her strikes, transforming a simple tap into a disastrous blow. When combined with her normal strength, she is able to devastate opponents in quick movements. **'Zansuru Shikai' (竄する四戒): In Kendo there are four mentalities that are strictly forbidden for a Kendōka to possess. These four sins are regarded as steps that will inevitably lead to weakness, injury and eventually death. Lady Yamasawa was born influenced by the concept of Shikai, for her subconscious naturally protects her from the four disastrous mindsets. The essence of martial arts is to discover an inner power or a form of internal transcendence. One Full Point accomplishes this feat by utilizing spiritual power as a catalyst to enhance certain mental capabilities. ***'Kyo (Surprise)': Kurogawa is impossible to surprise during the activation of her Fullbring. Instead of an omniscient ability, her body is unable to produce the sensation of unknowing or shock. Even should she cross an enemy with a mysterious ability, her body will treat the threat as if she has encountered it for over three hundred past lives. It is the feeling of familiarity and safety which removes the sensation of surprise. Without the element of surprise, enemies are unable to interrupt her train of thought. Simultaneously, she can formulate plans accordingly without wasting a second. ***'Ku (Fear)': The hands of Kurogawa Yamasawa has never trembled when faced against insurmountable odds. She can stand against an enemy of unimaginable prowess or stare death in its abysmal eyes while wearing a face of emptiness. She is the embodiment of apathy and fearlessness. Her strikes lack the worry of a counter, allowing her to take advantage of opponents who are overly cautious. However, her lack of fear does not effect her awareness; for she is heavily calculating during battle. Instead, Yamasawa's fearlessness expunges negative emotions of inferiority and danger imposed by the alarming atmosphere of an opponent. It allows her to think clearly and perceive the threat, even if beyond her level of power, as an enemy capable of being defeated or evaded completely. And in situations where neither is available, her mind, body and spirit has already made peace with death. Although influenced by abilities which force fear through biological methods, releasing certain chemicals within her, Lady Yamasawa's mind will remain uninfluence through the ordeal. Allowing her to remain calm and calculating during the battle. ***'Gi (Doubt)': There are no accidents and coincidences. Kurogawa Yamasawa acts as though everything is apart of her grand scheme. She does not doubt her strikes nor hesitates in her actions. If Lady Yamasawa feels as if her choice is correct, she will follow through without fear or reluctance. And should it backfire, she perceives it as the ramifications for miscalculations. Everything ends, even if one has to wait until the final molecule disappears in the overall universe. The law of casualty guides Lady Yamasawa for she subconsciously understands that every opponent has a weakness and a method of destruction. And such she simply has to find the method required to end her opponent. ***'Waku (Confusion)': Considered One Full Point's greatest enhancement, Lady Yamasawa is difficult to confuse. Her spiritual power acts as a catalyst for her five senses to perceive things beyond understanding. And such, becomes a sort of barrier meant to process information at a higher rate. However, the abandonment of confusion only influences her mental process. She can only understand an action if the action is beyond her physical limitations. Waku is considered an ability that transforms into an extrasensory perception (ESP) that subconsciously breaks down false realities. Even the perfect illusion possesses certain flaws that contradict reality. Often times, the strongest warriors are able to subconsciously feel these minute differentiations. But Waku acts as a continuous sense meant to grasp onto reality. When placed inside of an illusion, regardless of its absolutism, her mind will begin to notice certain discrepancies. This process takes the form of her asking numerous questions or investigating certain changes in the environment. Obvious illusions are often dispelled immediately while complex illusions are slowly worked towards subconsciously and consciously. During powerful illusions, she will slowly began to break down the fabric of the false reality. Quotes Trivia *Kurogawa is regarded as the antithesis to Bang; which, when placed together, represent the ancient Chinese theory of the . She symbolizes the Yin persona through various aspects in her personality, abilities and appearance. Yin is the symbol of femaleness, darkness, passivity, and absorption. Her personality demonstrates several traits tied to the aforementioned concepts. However, she also possesses a certain amount of traits that appear in Bang, creating a certain bridge that spans spiritually between the two. Her given name, which means Black River, also ties to her connection to the Yin persona. Most importantly, her Fullbring is tied to the art of Kendo which uses a black protective gear known as kendōgu as a base of her Clad Type transformation while Bang's Fullbring is based off his mastery over fencing, which uses a white uniform. *Kurogawa's theme song, as chosen by the author is, *Kurogawa was originally meant to be a Yandere. However, the author decided to use the archetype of a super Tsundere as a basis. *A lot of Kurogawa's Kendo usages are from websites, videos and overall research performed by the author. If there are any actual Kendo practitioners, please feel free to correct anything in the Talk page; though the author ask that it is done politely and civilized.